


Wedding Jitters

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: It's the day of the wedding of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. But first, some things need to be said not for the public.





	

Stiles was fidgeting. Not that it was new, the ADHD did have that tendency to have him looking and acting more like an animal being hunted. But still, it was understandable that it was happening today.

After all, it wasn’t every day you got married to your best friend.

Scott watched his fiancé-soon-to-be-husband bounce with a smile. “Dude, calm down. You’re gonna make me nervous,” he said. He almost wished his werewolf powers could let him take away nervous energy the way they did pain, though he doubted there was enough werewolf-mojo in the world that could take away enough of Stiles’s nervous energy.

“It’s our wedding day, Scott,” Stiles said. “Everyone we know is out there, gonna be watching us. You know what’s gonna happen, right?”

“You’ll trip over your own feet, land face first in the wedding cake, Liam will drop the rings while he laughs, and we’ll spend an hour trying to find them before going along with the ceremony without them and hope that the managers here will find them and send them along before we leave for our honeymoon.” 

At least Scott was realistic about things. Still, Stiles glared at him, not appreciating the sarcasm. That was his job, thank you very much.

And Scott wasn’t about to point out that the sarcasm directed at him had stopped his fidgeting. 

Instead, he just smiled at Stiles. “Stiles. Relax. What’s going to matter to all of them out there is that we’re together and we’re happy. That’s all. They love us. That’s why they’re here.” Scott put his hands on Stiles’s arms, gently rubbing them and giving his fiancé a gentle smile.

“I know. It’s just... Still hard to believe.” Stiles wrapped his hands around Scott’s waist, tugging him close. “I get to fall in love with and marry my best friend. I can’t believe I’m this lucky.”

“Who’d have thought you’d go from peeing in my sandcastle to becoming my husband?” Scott said with a grin. He liked the way that sounded. “My husband,” he repeated. He leaned his head against Stiles, his eyes closing as he let out a gentle hum. “Sounds nice, don’t you think?”

“My husband,” Stiles echoed. “Yeah, yeah it does.” He found himself leaning into the touch as Scott’s hands slide around his back and down to his ass. “Ohhhhhh Scottie.” Gently, and not for lack of desire, Stiles pushed Scott back. “I think now I know why they say it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cuz of how much I seriously want to tear off all your clothes.”

Scott leaned in dangerously close against Stiles’s ear. “I’m willing if you are,” he said with a wicked grin.

As if summoned by their talk, a furious clacking of heels drew their attention away from each other as Lydia appeared in the doorway. “Hey! None of that!” she demanded, the rebuke in her voice pulling them apart. “Plenty of time after the wedding for you two to get frisky, you are NOT ruining those designer tuxes.” Considering that Lydia’s gift had been in the form of their tuxes, she had every right to make that demand.

It still elicited a pout from Stiles. “We weren’t going to-”

She cut him off with a hand. “Save it, Stiles.” Then her gaze softened as she looked at the two of them, smiling. “Allison would have been so happy for you two,” she said. They’d never forgotten their fallen friend, and Lydia seemed to have made a point of reminding them how much Allison would have liked to see them together as of late.

“It still feels weird,” Scott said. “Her not being here.”

“I think she’s here however she can be,” Lydia said. “If we remember her, then she’s still here in some way.” She said it with firmness, as if daring anyone, Scott, Stiles, the universe itself, to try and contradict her.

Scott wouldn’t be the one to do so. He pulled Lydia into an embrace. “You’re right,” he said. “She’s here in spirit.”

Wiping away a tear, Lydia returned to business. “Okay. So. The ceremony begins in ten minutes. That is, I repeat, NOT a challenge for how quickly you can have sex. You’re going on a honeymoon in twenty-four hours, plus a booking in the honeymoon suite of the hotel good in six, you’ll have plenty of time for it then. Understand me?” There was no room in her tone for any sort of argument. 

Even Stiles at his most contrary knew to not push her on that. He just smiled at her. “Lydia, have I mentioned lately that you’re the greatest?”

She beamed. “You may continue to do so as much as possible.” She motioned for Stiles to hug her as well, and then made for the door. “Again, no sex. If I find out you’ve stained those tuxes with anything other than what’s in the buffet line, I will be predicting two very dead nuptials, understand me?” She waited until she got two confirming nods then made her way out of the rom.

“I ever mention how terrifying she is? Cuz she really is legit terrifying sometimes.”

Scott just smiled at Stiles. “Stiles?” Stiles turned to look at him. “We’re really about to do this. We’re about to go get married.”

“Yeah, we are.” Stiles paused for a moment, considering it. “Kinda hard to believe this wacky adventure of ours led us here.”

“Yeah.” Scott thought about it all – he liked to think he and Stiles would still have gotten together if they hadn’t wandered out into the woods that night, leading to Scott becoming a werewolf, but that had certainly strengthened their bond. Especially with Stiles now acting as emissary for the McCall pack. It hadn’t defined their relationship, but certainly had made it more essential to their lives. Scott didn’t think he could have survived the whole business of being a werewolf without Stiles at his side.

“Hey, Stiles?” Scott reached up and gently caressed Stiles’s face. “Since not everyone out there is in on the secret... I want you to know how much I’ve depended on you since becoming a werewolf. You’re more than my anchor, than my best friend. You being my emissary... It’s right, us being together. And I couldn’t ask for anyone I’d rather have in my life, as my everything.”

Hearing the words from his fiancé, Stiles started to tear up. He reached up and took Scott’s hand, squeezing it in a firm grip. “Scott... There were a million times I could have bailed on you, and I know you would have still called me your friend. I’m so proud of the Alpha, of the man you are. Sometimes I’m scared I’m not gonna be worthy of your love. The fact that you loved me, and I know you did, after the Nogitsune thing... I don’t know if I’d still be here otherwise. You’re the man I’ve always known I’d spend my life with.”

Tears welling up in his eyes as well, Scott leaned in and gave Stiles a deep kiss. They held each other for a long time, until the clacking of heels returned.

“You guys, where-” Lydia, Malia at her side, stopped as she saw that they were indeed still clothed. Then she gently cleared her throat. “Guys? You’re now officially fashionably late for your own wedding.”

“They can’t start without us,” Stiles murmured, still lost in Scott’s touch.

“Pretty sure the people here would be a little upset about having to wait a few hours, though,” Malia said. 

Still, the gentle prodding had done its job. Scott reluctantly pulled back from Stiles. “C’mon. Let’s go get married.”

He took his fiancé – soon to be husband’s – hand, and together they headed for the altar.


End file.
